Ten dzień, w którym Danny zaginął w dżungli
by euphoria814
Summary: Albo jak małżeństwo Adama i Kono stanęło na włosku po raz kolejny. Crack, tak bardzo crack


**dla McDanno_Rulz**

* * *

Jego komórka wydała z siebie ten słodki dźwięk, a jego serce zabiło tylko mocniej. Odebrał od razu, ignorując dwóch chińskich biznesmenów, których na muszce trzymał jeden z jego ludzi.

\- Hej skarbie – rzucił radośnie.

Kono krzyknęła coś niezrozumiale, ale to chyba nie było skierowane do niego. W tle coś poważnie hałasowało. Miał tylko nadzieję, że to nie samoloty, znowu.

\- No więc… pomyślałam, że w ramach naszej długoletniej przyjaźni jednak cię uprzedzę - powiedziała Kono.

\- Przyjaźni? Czekaj? Co? My jesteśmy od czterech lat małżeństwem – przypomniał jej skonsternowany.

Kono wydawała z siebie jedno z tych długich westchnień.

\- Zrywasz ze mną? – upewnił się. – To przez serwetki w króliczki? Nie podobały ci się? – zdziwił się.

Kono wydawała się zachwycona. A to było jeszcze wczoraj.

\- Nie, oczywiście, że twoje serwetki złożone w króliczki bardzo mi się podobały – powiedziała i słyszał w jej głosie szczerość. – Zamknij się, Chin – warknęła w chwilę potem. – Adam, sprawa wygląda tak, że… - urwała.

\- Wyjeżdżasz? To znowu robota McGarretta? – upewnił się.

\- I tak i nie… Jakby ci to powiedzieć… - zaczęła się motać. – Pamiętasz jak wspominałam o tym blond policjancie, który zalazł Steve'owi za skórę? – spytała niewinnie.

\- Jasne. Danny, Danny jest bardzo miły – przyznał Adam. – To on nauczył mnie składać serwetki w króliczki.

\- A to dupek! Musiał założyć w naszym domu podsłuch – rzuciła Kono.

\- Wyjąłem wszystkie pluskwy – przysiągł solennie Adam.

Kono jednak nie słuchała.

\- Szefie! Danny opluskwił mi dom! Nie chcę go już szukać! – krzyknęła.

Nie wiedział jaka była odpowiedź McGarretta. Coś szamotało się w tle, a potem usłyszał kolejny krzyk. Ten jednak nie brzmiał zbyt przyjaźnie.

\- Kono, co jest grane? – spytał w końcu wprost.

\- Dostanę awans – powiedziała jego żona. – Steve w pojedynkę wyzbywa się całej jakuzy, bo szuka Danny'ego. Jeden z twoich tępych ludzi uprowadził go – poinformowała go Kono.

\- Jest bardzo źle? – spytał Adam, nie wiedząc nawet czy chce znać szczegóły.

\- Chin podaje Steve'owi kolejnego właśnie. Steve patrzy mu w oczy i pyta krótko 'gdzie jest Danny'. Tamten twierdzi, że nie wie, więc Steve zrzuca go z dachu. O, leci następny – zrelacjonowała mu Kono. – Nie jest źle. Naradzili się. Już wiedzą o jakiego Danny'ego Steve pyta. Początkowo nie byli pewni – przyznała. - Steve nie używa nazwisk. Chyba sądzi, że wszyscy powinni znać Danny'ego.

Adam westchnął przeciągle.

\- Zaraz tam będę – powiedział.

\- Okej, ale nie wejdź pod ręce China – ostrzegła go lojalnie.

ooo

McGarrett był w fazie. Kono nie miała pojęcia, że praca w policji będzie taka świetna. Tego nie uczyli w akademii. Powinna była wiedzieć, że przesłuchiwanie, nie zawsze oznaczało rozmawianie z podejrzanymi. Czasami po prostu należało zrzucić z dachu odpowiednią ilość osób. Max oczywiście nie będzie zadowolony z tej kupki zwłok, która leżała pod ich budynkiem, ale Steve właśnie w pojedynkę rozbijał jakuzę. Gubernator musiał jej dać awans, co było świetne, bo Adam pewnie niedługo miał stracić pracę.

Dorosłość to był ciężki orzech do zgryzienia.

Jej mąż przecisnął się jakoś obok China, unikając łap jej kuzyna. I dobrze. McGarrett pewnie nie rozpoznałby go nawet w tej chwili.

\- Okej, kto wie gdzie jest ten glina, którego zwinęliście ostatnio? – spytał Adam.

I uwielbiała ten jego władczy ton.

Jego ludzie przestali wyglądać na przerażonych. Zamiast tego pojawiła się w ich oczach nadzieja.

\- Co robisz? – jęknął Steve. – Właśnie miałem do nich dojść – przyznał.

Adam zapewne tego się właśnie obawiał. Zostało ich tylko czterech, a to oznaczało, że reszta mogła opuścić wyspę wpław.

\- Panie Noshimuri – zaczął jeden z idiotów. – Mieliśmy go, ale uciekł – przyznał. – Postrzelił kilku naszych i… - urwał, patrząc wymownie na ich oddział Five O, który przecież miał za zadanie strzec prawa.

\- I? – westchnął Adam.

\- Zwiał – zakończył niepewnie facet.

\- Zwiał – powtórzył po nim cierpliwie Steve. – Gdzie zwiał?

Facet zaczął wyglądać mniej pewnie.

\- W dżungli – przyznał w końcu pracownik nie całkiem legalnego interesu jej męża.

Mina Steve'a była bezcenna.

\- W dżungli?! – krzyknął McGarrett. – Wypuściliście go w dżungli?! Ale on jest z New Jersey! Zgubi się! Pewnie jest głodny i przemarznięty, i…

\- To nie mały kot, jakoś sobie poradzi – wszedł mu w słowo Adam.

Steve spojrzał na niego, mrużąc oczy.

\- A co powiesz na to, że pomogą ci szukać? – zaproponował przytomnie jej mąż.

\- Panie Noshimuri, ale nasi ludzie próbowali go znaleźć. Tyle, że cały czas do nas strzelał i… - zaczął facet ponownie i urwał.

Adam przewrócił oczami.

ooo

Kono w zasadzie lubiła romantyczne spacery po dżungli. Karabin, który wybrała tym razem, wygodnie leżał na jej plecach. Mogła sięgnąć po niego w każdej chwili, ale to nie miało za bardzo sensu, bo Steve ciął maczetą wszystko, co znalazło się na jego drodze. Chyba plotka o tym, że porwano jego ulubionego blond policjanta rozniosła się po wyspie, bo ludzie Adama po prostu rozpłynęli się w powietrzu.

Uważałaby to za całkiem zabawne, gdyby Max nie zaczął narzekać, że ciała, które mu zostawili będzie musiał skrzętnie obejrzeć. Jedni umierali w końcu od kontaktu z ziemią, a inni od zderzenia z ciałami kolegów. Nie znała się na procedurach patologicznych, ale rozumiała istotę papierkowej roboty. I solennie obiecała, że następnym razem zasugerują Steve'owi topienie. Chyba nawet sprowadzono dla nich specjalnie nową klatkę na tyle trwałą, żeby chroniła przed rekinami.

Dziwiło jej, że gubernator nie kwestionował ich rachunków.

\- Daleko jeszcze? – spytał Chin.

I wtedy usłyszeli trzaski, a potem przekleństwa. Twarz Steve'a wykrzywiła się w radosnym uśmiechu, który świadczył tylko o jednym.

\- To chyba Danny – rzuciła Kono, ponieważ hałas nie zmniejszał się.

A ludzie przecież powinni oddychać. Tylko Danny potrafił nawijać kilka dobrych minut, zanim przypominał sobie o tlenie. A potem narzekał na gorąco.

A potem narzekał na Steve'a.

\- Co tak długo? – warknął Williams, kiedy dotarli do miejsca, w którym urządził sobie niewielki leżaczek ze stoliczkiem.

Brakowało mu tylko drinka, ale zamiast tego trzymał przed sobą spory i nieporęczny AK. To nie byłby pierwszy wybór Kono, gdyby miała uciekać przed jakuzą przez dżunglę, ale Danny był z New Jersey. Należało mu to wybaczyć.

Steve i tak był pod wrażeniem.

\- No co? Mamy coś takiego w New Jersey jak telewizja. Nigdy nie widziałeś 'Gliniarza z dżungli' albo 'MacGyvera'? – spytał urażony Williams.

Kono miała ochotę przewrócić oczami, bo na Hawajach też mieli kablówkę. Do tego jednak posiadali przestrzeń, gdzie mogli ćwiczyć wszystkie te triki.

\- Na co tak kląłeś? – spytał Chin ciekawie, rozglądając się zapewne za tym, co zostało z ludzi Adama.

Jej mąż w końcu podjął odpowiedzialną decyzję i postanowił zostać jej utrzymankiem.

\- Tu są wszędzie mrówki – poinformował go Danny. – I trudno do nich trafić z karabinu – dodał.

Kono widziała w oczach McGarretta, że facet pogrążał się w swojej miłości coraz bardziej.


End file.
